


Unknown Number

by Psy456



Series: I'm Just a Fic Tease [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fic Tease, Future Story Chapter, I never do Angst, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: Two small scenes that happen during the USO Tour. Or after, to be accurate. Spoiler warning?





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from a thought of “Will Beca call Stacie on the way to save the day?” The short answer, now, is yes. Yes she will. This is not a story I’m writing yet, I still have several things in front of it - like PP1 and PP2 - but it is a story I want to tell one day in the Nowish universe.  
>    
> This takes place while they’re still soaked from the ocean and basically have just been pulled onto the Police boat you see them walking off of in the movie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the angst, this isn't normal for me.

 

~A~

“Aubrey, you need to call Stacie.” Beca held up the phone she’d just grabbed out of Chicago’s hand.

“What?” Aubrey took it automatically, but just blinked at her, still trying to wrap her mind around what had happened in the past few hours.

“I…” Beca sighed, frustrated. “I called Stacie before Amy and I got you.”

“You… What?” Aubrey’s focus sharpened. “You – she knows…” She wasn’t sure if she was touched or angry that Beca had called Stacie. “Oh my god, she’s probably freaking out.”

Beca had tears in her eyes. “Right, yell at me later. Punch me later, I don’t care. But you need to call her  _right fucking now_.”

Aubrey forced her cold, wet fingers to work, dialing Stacie’s number as quickly as she could. Her heart fell as it went unanswered and finally to voicemail. What if Stacie… no, there wasn’t enough time… She dialed again quickly. “She’s not answering.”

“Because it’s not our numbers.” Chloe’s voice was suddenly beside her, her hand like a vise on Aubrey’s arm. “Oh shit. It’s not any of our numbers and we’re calling her after Beca tells her we’ve been kidnapped…”

Aubrey’s heart clenched in her chest, imagining what Stacie must be thinking, how she would feel if she thought something happened to Stacie. “How do I… How can I make…” She quickly brought up the text messaging app and typed the one thing she knew would work.

She gave it a minute and then called again, her heart leaping when this time it was answered.

“Bree?” The voice was broken, choked with tears, but it was the most glorious sound she’d ever heard.

“Yeah, baby. It’s me. I’m ok.” She held the phone tightly to her ear, trying to bring Stacie closer. Dimly, she felt Beca and Chloe form a protective shield around her. Not from her Bellas, but from all the strangers on the boat. She hoped she remembered to thank them later. But for now… “I’m ok and I love you.”

* * *

* * *

 

~S~

Stacie paced the house, her hand wrapped tightly around the necklace that held the three wedding rings left to her for safety. She sobbed, wishing her girls were there with her now, laughing in bed. That Aubrey was in the kitchen, making her dinner. That they had never agreed to go on this tour.

Her mind ran with all the possible worst case scenarios before she forced them away and ran down all the ways they would be fine.

Why hadn’t she gone with them?!

Logically, she knew her being there probably wouldn’t have made a difference. Without knowing the details, there was no reason to believe she wouldn’t have been kidnapped with them… But she tortured herself with the what ifs.

And then her phone rang with her default tone.

Not the tone of one of her girls.

Not the tone of her heart. Not Aubrey’s at all.

Slowly her hand came up and her eyes focused on her screen and the unknown number.

It wasn’t Beca.

It wasn’t Chloe.

It wasn’t Aubrey.

She felt her world slowly collapsing. Felt each brick as it crumbled into dust and choked her throat. Her heart seemed to slow as her lungs grew too heavy to work.

The screen faded as the call went to voicemail and almost immediately lit up again. The unknown number was bright in her eyes.

What would she do without Aubrey. Who would she be. What was left for her if her entire world was gone.

Once more the line went to voice mail. She waited idly for it to ring again. She felt herself growing detached, briefly wondered if she’d pass out.

Her text alert went off. Automatically she opened it and read it. Her heart shifted and thumped once.

“Answer the phone, Mon Soleil.”

Stacie sobbed as the phone rang again. Her fingers shaking, she answered it.

“Bree?”

**Author's Note:**

> To answer a question I'd gotten on Tumblr, the 3 rings that Stacie’s holding are Aubrey’s, Beca’s and Chloe’s. Since my PP3 rewrite will quasi stay accurate, Stacie will not be able to join them, so they all give her their wedding rings for safety.


End file.
